This invention relates to storage batteries, and more particularly to a universal automotive storage battery designed for easy use in most vehicles.
Existing storage batteries designed to accept a variety of cable arrangements employ two piece manifold type battery covers. Such two piece covers increase the overall battery size since covers constructed in a manifold design cannot be produced with as low a profile as a one piece cover. Additionally, batteries usable with cables having different cable ends, such as pressure clamp or side mount ends, either require modification of the battery cables or the use of an adapter with the battery cover or cables.
Handles typically used with storage batteries are attached to projections extending from the sides of the battery case. This increases the overall dimensions of the battery and requires the addition of such projections which are not normally provided on conventional battery cases. Handles attached to the battery cover, such as rigid handles, often prove to be a hindrance once the battery is installed. The handle may interfere with closing the vehicle hood, or it may make the use of existing battery hold-down assemblies difficult.